The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea
Cast: *Baby Melody - Baby Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Ariel - Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) *Eric - Noah Parker (Atomic Betty) *Young Melody - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Young Flounder - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Adult Flounder - Mighty Mouse *Sebastian - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Scuttle - Woody Woodpecker *King Triton - Jerry (Totally Spies!) *Max - Rude Dog (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) *Grimsby - Sentator Masterson (Inhumanoids) *Carlotta - Mrs. Bird (Paddington Bear) *Chief Louis - McZee (3D Movie Maker) *Adelle - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Alana - Mandy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Andrina - Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Aquata - Franny (Franny's Feet) *Arista - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Attina - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Captain of the Ship - Professor (Super Magnetic Neo) *Sailor 1 - Eric Morecambe (The Morecambe and Wise Show) *Sailor 2 - Ernie Wise (The Morecambe and Wise Show) *Trumpeters - Ant (SMTV Live) *Drummers - Dec (SMTV Live) *Morgana - Nuclea (Atomic Betty) *Cloak and Dagger - Victor and Hugo (Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime) *Undertow (Regular Size) - Numbertaker (Numberjacks) *Undertow (Small Size) - Angry Video Game Nerd *Undertow's Various Transformations - Scud (Toy Story), Swifty (Mighty Mouse), Grizzly Bear (Balto) and The Promblem Blob (Numberjacks) *Waiter who passes by Melody - King Harkinian (The Legend of Zelda) *Blonde-haired Girl in Orange dress - Lizabeth (Captain Flamingo) *Chubby Boy in Blue suit - Kenny (Beyblade) *Skinny Boy in Green suit - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Music Orchestra - The People Orchestra (Fantasia) *Handsome Boy - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Music Conductor - Leopoldo Stokowski (Fantasia) *Waltzing Children - Nemo and Camille (Little Nemo in Slumberland), Helen Lorraine and T.D. Kennelly (Martha Speaks), Emily Elizabeth (Clifford the Big Red Dog), etc *Baby Penguin - Wellington (The Wombles) *Mother Penguin - Madame Cholet (The Wombles) *5 Male Penguin - Bungo, Tomsk, Orinoco, Tobermory and Great Uncle Bulgaria (The Wombles) *Tip and Dash - Rex and Hamm (Toy Story) *Flounder's Kids - Scrappy Mouse (Mighty Mouse), Jenny McBride and Timmy Brisby (The Secret of Nimh), Martin and Giselle (A Tale of Tooth Fairies), Maxie the Mouse (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Blonde-haired Merboy - Justin (Justin Time) *Brown-haired Mergirl - Numbuh 83/Sonya (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Black-haired Merboy - Sam (Stella and Sam) *Harold the Seahorse - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *King Triton's Guards - Various "Space Rangers" and "Fairies" humans (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and Thumbelina) *Morgana as Patricia - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 1 - Opening/"Down to the Sea" *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 2 - A Magic Locket/Nuclea *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 3 - Fearing Nuclea/Losing the Locket *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 4 - Twelve Years Later *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 5 - Nuclea and Angry Video Game Nerd's Confrontation *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 6 - Zelda Bonds the Locket/Almost a Delay *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 7 - Anxious Moments *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 8 - A Not-So-Perfect Party *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 9 - A Peek into the Past *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 10 - In Search of the Truth *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 11 - Chip tells Betty About Zelda *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea part 12 - Zelda Meets Nuclea *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea part 13 - "For a Moment"/Nuclea's Diabolical Deception *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 14 - Meet Boni and Berk *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 15 - Old Friends *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 16 - Taking the Trident *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 17 - Zelda's Big Mistake *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 18 - Showdown with the Mighty Nuclea *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 19 - A Most Precious Gift ("Here on the Land and the Sea") *The Little Mer-Betty 2: Return to the Sea Part 20 - End Credits ("Part of Your World") Gallery: Category:Disney and Sega Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Spoofs